Punk.EXE
Punk.EXE is the second NetNavi used by Mr. Famous. He only appears in the Blue (Black in Japan) version of Mega Man Battle Network 3, being absent in the White version. He is also the only Navi used by Mr. Famous that is based on a character from the Gameboy Mega Man series. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' Punk appears as an optional boss in the game. Mr. Famous appears in Yoka, where he gives a secret to Lan Hikari and asks if he wants to NetBattle, using Punk as his Navi. Defeating him will always give only Zenny. If MegaMan has the Navi Customizer program Collect and defeats Punk, no data will be received. Anime History ''Rockman.EXE Beast Punk appears in episode 3 as a Zoanoroid working for Falzar. Makoto Aoki was creating CopyBots, but wasn't successful in making them work. Falzar learns about the CopyBots and orders Punk to steal them to be used by his army, allowing NetNavis to attack the real world. When Makoto was successful in making one functional CopyBot, Punk hijacks it and captures her. Punk tests the CopyBot in the city, and then forces Makoto to make several of them. When enough CopyBots where completed, Punk sees no more use for Makoto and tries to kill her, but Mr. Famous appears and saves her. Lan and Chaud appear shortly after, as they had discovered what happened when they saw Makoto and Punk on security footage of the area Punk had attacked. They fought against Punk with Cross Fusion, and deleted him with a Program Advance. However, Punk is successful in his mission, as a truck filled with CopyBots is sent to Falzar. Manga History MegaMan NT Warrior When Mr. Famous decides to test MegaMan and ProtoMan in the cyberworld, he considers them lightweights. MegaMan doesn't accept it and goes after Mr. Famous, who says he will give him a better score if he defeats his NetNavi Punk. Punk easily defeats him by using strategy, and Mr. Famous says MegaMan has no chance to survive the approaching crisis. When NetNavis materialized in the real world, Punk captured Rei Saiko after FlashMan was deleted by MegaMan. During DesertMan's attack on the Officials' center, Punk and Mr. Famous used themselves as bait to lure MegaMan and defeat him, but they were severely injured. Punk was last seen being treated in a building. Abilities Punk is very agile and can detach his shoulders to throw them like cutting boomerangs or use them as shields, and can enclose himself in his shoulders to become a cutting wheel. He can also stretch his left arm, using it like a flail to attack or restrain his opponents. In the game, Punk has the following set of attacks: *'Mad Roller:' Punk spins on the top or bottom row, moves into the column MegaMan is currently located, and returns to his area in the opposite row he came from. He can't be harmed while using this attack. *'Wave Mad Roller:' Punk spins throughout the area in front of him. He can't be harmed while using this attack. *'Shield & Chain:' Punk uses his right shoulder as a shield and stretches his left arm to attack MegaMan from behind. *'Punk Chain:' Punk appears in front of MegaMan to slam him with his arms. This attack is used during the Double Go Round. *'Double Go Round:' His shoulders spin through the area and he uses Punk Chain. Battle Chip Punk has a Mega Chip in the game, but it could only be obtained from a promotion held by Capcom in Japan (Takara Boys Hobby Festival 2003). However, it can also be gotten via a cheat device, being the only way to obtain this chip in the U.S. version. In the Virtual Console release it can be obtained by accessing the "Comm." option in the menu. When used, Punk uses his Mad Roller attack, rolling in the lower row, moving up in the closest enemy, and returning by the upper row. If the player obtains Mr. Famous's wristband (WrstBand) in NumberMan.EXE's Number Trader, the attack of Punk's chip is replaced by the Wave Mad Roller, the power of the Punk Chain increases, and he can use Double Go Round. The wristband can be obtained normally in any version of the game. Punk can use different attacks if the player use the chip in certain conditions: *'Wave Mad Roller:' Used when MegaMan has 1/4 of his health. Causes 360 damage. Becomes the standard attack with the wristband, causing the same amount of damage. *'Shield & Chain:' Hold left+B when Punk appears. Causes 400 damage and confusion status. This attack isn't affected by the wristband. *'Punk Chain:' Use his chip in the middle panel in the corner of your area while the Mega Buster is fully charged. Causes 200 damage, 400 with the wristband. *'Double Go Round:' Like Punk Chain, use his chip in the middle panel in the corner of your area while the Mega Buster is fully charged. Press down, right, down, right when he appear. Each shoulder causes 100 damage, and his Punk Chain 400 damage. This attack can only be used with the wristband. Gallery ZoanoPunk.png|Zoano Punk in the anime. ZoanoPunkBeast.png|Zoano Punk's Beast Out. Punk concept art.png|Concept art of PunkMan.Exe. Trivia *Keiji Inafune liked the original Punk very much, so much so that he used his influence as producer to include Punk in the ''Mega Man Battle Network series and even redesigned him personally.Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.67 and 125. Retrieved on October 14, 2011. *Punk is the only NetNavi based on one of the classic series' three Mega Man Killer series robots. *Punk is the only boss from Mega Man Battle Network 3 to not have an Omega version, but data for a Punk Ω battle is contained in the game.The Mechanical Maniacs: Mega Man Battle Network mysteries *A peculiar quirk about Punk is that any obstacle-involved attacks thrown at him are destroyed on contact with him. This means that the YoYo series only hits him once. However, while under the effects of the Z-YoYo Program Advance, the player can attack as soon as the YoYo returns or is destroyed, and since the Program Advance does not induce flinching, it allows for the player to attack as fast as the player can mash the A button. References Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 bosses Category:Bastion Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Null bosses Category:Optional bosses